Biblio Wiki
Bienvenidos a la Wiki de Biblio Bienvenidos a esta wiki. Somos una comunidad colaborativa sobre Biblio en la que cualquier persona, incluso tú, pueden editar. ¡Da clic en el botón editar en la parte alta de cualquier página para poder comenzar! ¿Qué es Biblio? Desde diciembre de 1996, y para los centros educativos que deseen informatizar su biblioteca, se pone a disposición de todos ellos un programa de gestión de bibliotecas (denominado "BIBLIO") y que se puede bajar de Internet de modo totalmente gratuito. El autor de este programa es José A. Graña. Es una aplicación destinada a la gestión y administración de bibliotecas de centros educativos: Consultas bibliográficas, altas de libros, gestión de préstamos, listados, etc. Es un programa "Freeware" de gestión de bibliotecas escolares, aunque también es válido para bibliotecas personales o de cualquier otra institución educativa y sin fines de lucro. Características de Biblio - Es una aplicación destinada a la gestión y administración de bibliotecas de centros educativos: Consultas bibliográficas, altas de libros, gestión de préstamos, listados, etc. - Es una aplicación Shareware. Esto significa que puedes copiarla libremente, distribuirla y probarla durante el tiempo que consideres necesario antes de registrarla y/o adquirir la versión comercial. - Es totalmente gratuito mientras esté pensado utilizarse en centros educativos. - Es totalmente GRATUITO. - Exigencias de equipamiento: Windows-95 o superior. - Está disponible en Gallego, Español e Inglés. - Es rápido, robusto y fiable. - Tiene más de 10 años de desarrollo. - Funciona en Red Local y permite bajar la Base de Datos de la biblioteca a través de internet para realizar consultas. - Permite hacer copias de seguridad en: diskettes, disco duro, dispositivos USB e incluso en un servidor web. - No es preciso solicitarlo, ni cubrir ningún formulario. Se descarga, se instala y se disfruta. - Cuenta con una Base de Datos de Aprendizaje con más de 5.000 registros para poder hacer prácticas. - Biblio está en constante desarrollo y cualquier sugerencia o propuesta será bien recibida y estudiada. - La versión comercial de BIBLIO (la que necesita nº de registro) está pensada para ser utilizada en entidades privadas y comerciales. - La diferencia fundamental entre estas 2 versiones de BIBLIO es que, en la versión comercial aparece el nombre de la persona o entidad que registró la aplicación mientras que en la versión gratuita aparece un texto que dice: "versión sin registrar". Requisitos técnicos de Biblio - Hacer la instalación inicial del programa (la primera vez), descargando un único archivo (versión 8.14). - Para las futuras actualizaciones, sólo es necesario instalar el correspondiente archivo de actualización. - Se puede leer el manual para obtener más detalles sobre la instalación y características del programa. - Equipo mínimo: Windows 95 o superior. - Como mínimo Windows-XP. Existen versiones de Biblio para Win-XP y versiones posteriores. También existe la posibilidad de trabajar con Biblio con Linux-Ubuntu. Ventajas y desventajas de Biblio En relación con las numerosas aplicaciones bibliotecarias existentes en el mercado el programa presenta algunas lagunas. Por ejemplo no incorpora un cliente Z39.50 ni un módulo de flujo de trabajo, bastante habitual en el contexto latinoamericano. Por otra parte, se trata de un sistema propietario con una tecnología de base que también lo es. Sin embargo, frente a otros programas presenta la ventaja de ser multidisciplinar, es decir, una sola herramienta permite la gestión e integración de muy diferentes tipos de depósito y/o ítems. Además, esta característica es, por una parte, cerrada de manera que resulta más fácil mantener el control sobre el contenedor de datos central; por otra, se encuentra abierta a incorporaciones externas debidamente filtradas. En suma, en su interfaz de aplicación de bibliotecas hace lo que otros programas de automatización. Lo que lo diferencia es que va más allá de este contexto (o de los archivos, o de los museos) para ofrecer al usuario final información en cualquier forma y procedente, bien de otro deposito perteneciente al sistema, bien de fuentes externas, permitiendo además recuperarla de manera altamente refinada y personalizada. (Delgado 2002) ENTRADA PRINCIPAL DE BIBLIO Al ingresar a Biblio lo primero que debemos hacer esa ingresar la contraseña, la cual al principio será biblio '''como se muestra en las siguientes imágenes. Después de ingresar la clave nos aparecerá el siguiente mensaje, al cual le daremos clic en '''aceptar. '''Como se puede ver es muy útil además que si necesita actualizaciones también se podrán realizar de forma '''gratuita. El programa Biblio cuenta con una barra de titulo, una barra de menús y botones de acceso directo. En la barra de menus encontramos el primero que es Catalogo, en el cual al dar clic se despliega una ventana con las opciones Añadir recursos, Buscar/Prestar e''' Importar Datos de Internet.' Del menú '''Informes' se abre una ventana con las opciones: Última Ficha/ Nºde Fichas ', '''Todos los recursos de la Biblioteca, Usuarios con recursos en préstamo, Diario de la Biblioteca, Historial de un Recurso, Historial de Préstamos, Recursos más Solicitados, Usuarios más activos '''e '''Imprimir Fichas. ' En usuarios podemos encontrar las siguientes opciones: Añadir nuevos usuarios, Suprimir usuarios.., Editar datos de un usuario, Listar/Buscar usuario, Listar/Imprimir carnets de usuario,Historial de un usuario, Administración de grupo de usuarios''' Configuración nos brinda opciones como: Datos del centro, Modificar temas, Préstamos...,Duración curso académico, Seleccionar impresora, Modos de impresión, Cambiar claves de acceso, Usar BD instalada en disco duro Ctrl+L, Usar BD instalada en Red local Ctrl+R, Usar BD descargada de servidor Web Ctrl+W, Idioma. En las diferentes opciones que encontramos en utilidades están: Libreta de notas, (F10), Suprimir préstamos antiguos, Cambiar resolución de pantalla, Bases de datos(aquì se despliega otra ventana de opciones que màs adelante se explicara), Copia de seguridad, Subir la BD a un servidor Web, Webcam-Fotos.. Como se menciono anteriormente dentro de las opciones que encontramos en Utilidades, esta BASE DE DATOS, alli se despliega una ventana que contiene lo siguiente: Estructura de la B.D, Compactar base de datos, Huecos libres en la B.D, Crear B.D desprotegida. ''' Es importante resaltar de la opción '''BASE DE DATOS la Estructura de la B.D, '''ya que para crear biblio fue necesario antes las siguientes tablas para que este fuera posible. Ahora pasamos al icono ayuda aquí encontramos las siguientes opciones: '''Manuales, Bibliotecas on-line, Ir a la pagina Web de BIBLIO..,Comprobar si hay nueva versión, Registrar la aplicación, Hacer una donación, Acerca de BIBLIO Además como ya se habia mencionado cuenta con botones de acceso directo, el primero es Nuevo '''el cual al darle clic nos lleva a '''Añadir Recursos, la cual es opción que se encuentra en el menu Catálogo El segundo es BUSCAR '''es un acceso directo a la opción '''Buscar/Prestar '''del menu '''Catálogo. Boton PRESTADOS, nos llevará a Usuarios con Recursos en Préstamo '''que se encuentra en la opción Informes. '''USUARIO, el cual corresponde al menú Usuarios la opción Añadir Nuevos Usuarios. TEMAS, pertenece al menú Configuración, la opción Temas. COPIA DE SEGURIDAD, '''obviamente genera una copia de la Base de Datos esta opción la encontraremos en el menu '''Utilidades '''en la opción '''Copia de Seguridad, del cual se despliega una ventana con las opciones crear copia de segurida y restaurar copia de seguridad, daremos clic en la primera opción donde se desplegará otra ventana y se escogerá la opción En otro disco duro. SUBIR BD '''obviamente genera una copia de la Base de Datos esta opción la encontraremos en el menu '''Utilidades '''en la opción '''Copia de Seguridad, '''del cual se despliega una ventana con las opciones crear copia de seguridad''' y restaurar copia de seguridad, el boton nos llevará a una opción que se encuentra en Crear copia de Seguridad, en un Servidor Web. ' ' LIBRETA,de nuevo en el menu Utilidades encontraremos la opción Libreta de Notas. MANUAL, es un boton de acceso rápido hacia el manual que se encuentra vía Internet. CÁMARA, es una opción que se puede encontrar en el menu Utilidades. Por ultimo encontramos la opción SALIR, con solo dar click salimos de BIBLIO Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse